


As One Friend To Another

by Perfica



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-08
Updated: 2004-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-Quest fluffy parody set in Grey Havens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As One Friend To Another

"I can't believe it, sir, after all this time...you look wonderful, just as you did when you left the Shire!"

"There's a few strands of silver in my hair, and a few more lines on my face; I'm not as spry as I used to be. But you look fantastic, Sam! The rejuvenate powers of the Havens have certainly done you justice. Still the luscious golden curls, the sparkling amber eyes - you still look as strong as an ox. Why, you look as young and hearty as you did the day you married Rosie."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Frodo, I'm still a bit sensitive on that point. She was a grand lass, never a better wife or mother. Aye, I certainly was lonely when she passed along, even with the family around, but now that's all in the past and I'm with you again. How ever did you get along by yourself for all these years?"

"I was never truly by myself, Sam - there were the elves, and Gandalf, and don't forget Bilbo. We spent many a good year together before he finally let go. I think it was a relief for him in the end. But you're right, I was lonely at times. I missed Bag End, and the Green Dragon, and poor Merry and Pippin, and you, Sam. Most of all, I missed you."

"Oh sir, I never did forgive myself for letting you go off all alone!"

"You did as I asked, dear Sam. I wanted you to stay and have a full and happy life. For both of us. I hope I made the right decision. You were always more concerned with other people's happiness than your own. I wanted the best for you - dear, sweet, faithful, modest Sam."

"Ah, sir, it feels so good when you stroke my hair like that. Very relaxing."

"I'm glad you like it, Sam. May I rub you here?"

"Ahhh, yes. My shoulders are so tight. Your fingers are that nimble. You certainly are a good friend to treat me so."

"May I hug you, Sam - as one friend to another?"

"Of course, Mr. Frodo. Aye, that feels good. Sir, your hands have slipped!"

"They haven't actually, Sam, I wanted to put them there so I can press you closer. Do you mind?"

"No, sir, of course not. Here, let me move my knees so you can fit in better."

"Ah, Sam, yes, that's much better. I can feel your heart beating through your brawny chest."

"Sir, I had no idea your hands would still be so soft. And your hair - it smells as sweet as that port wine Mr. Merry used to bring to Bag End when he came to visit."

"Your arms are so strong, Samwise, so tight. I feel so secure."

"Only thing I ever wanted to do was protect you, sir. All those nights on the journey - holding your hand, holding your body, 'twas only to keep you warm and safe. I never wanted to let you go. Mr. Frodo, may I kiss your cheek to show you how much I love and admire you, as one friend to another?"

"I insist you do, Sam. Oh, your breath feels so warm on my face."

"I can't help it. I'm feeling things that I've not felt in such a long time. Might I nuzzle your neck here, sir, just to get the scent of you in me again?"

"If you would, Sam. I expect you must be feeling quite strange, regardless of who it is you're holding. It's been a long time since you've had your Rosie in your arms. Might I place my hands under your shirt as one friend to another, for my hands are feeling particularly cold?"

"I'd be most angry if you didn't, Mr. Frodo. No, I don't mean Rosie - it's been such a long time since I held you close and I believe I'm feeling the same things for you now as I did then. Ah, but your hands feel delightful, pressing and scratching on my back like that. I feel quite wobbly-headed, like I can't stand on my own two feet."

"Sit, Sam, you must sit. I'll not have you falling over and hurting yourself, for what kind of friend would I be?"

"The very best of friends, sir, for thinking of me so nicely. But you must sit on my lap - no, keep your hands in my shirt. I'd be a fair cruel friend to let your hands get cold again."

"Thank you, Sam, I will if you insist. Am I too heavy for you?"

"Bless you, Mr. Frodo, you're as light as a feather. Just let me hold you a little closer so you don't fall off."

"You're a thoughtful friend to worry so about me. Might I rest my forehead on yours so I can look into your kind eyes? They bring back such fine memories of the carefree days we spent together in the Shire."

"I'd be pleasured if you would, 'ain't nothing I like better then looking into your sparkling eyes. But might I just position our faces a bit better, for I wouldn't want to accidentally bump your nose?"

"Such a considerate friend you are, Sam! This is quite a comfortable position. I'm not pressing too hard into your belly, am I, Sam?"

"Not too hard at all, Mr. Frodo, isn't hard enough for me. You're not feeling awkward sitting upon me, are you? 'Tis a bit bumpy."

"I love your bumps, Sam, every single one. As one friend to another, I might tell you I've longed to feel your bumps for as long as I can remember. Does what I say offend you?"

"Not at all, sir, as I've longed for the same since I've known you. I wish you had spoken earlier, dear Frodo, I knew you were that way inclined but always believed you preferred the dark, broody types such as yourself. No offense meant, my love."

"None taken, my darling Sam. Oh, if I had suspected you felt the same I would never have encouraged you to marry. I would have pounced on you the moment you were of age!"

"May I tell you something, my own sweetheart, as one friend to another?"

"Of course, my love, tell me anything you wish."

"I wish you'd told me you prefer blondes."


End file.
